Love but Not betrayed season 1 marathon pt 1
by GamecockFan01
Summary: episodes 1-10


**Season 1 Marathon**

Party on Chris Street

Premiere

It was the night of a huge party that everybody including Samantha Polanski is going to. It was going to be held at her best friends house Chris. She didn't know that it would be her last night of being a virgin.

Samantha was on her way to her friend Chris's house for the party when a gothic girl named Sarah Alice stopped her. "If you go near Chris I will hurt you."

"I wasn't going to do anything with him."

"You better not." That wasn't going to happen; Samantha was going to sleep with Chris. Samantha reached Chris's house for the party. By now everybody or almost everybody was either drunk or near being drunk. Chris offered Samantha one but she said no, but then Chris convinced her that it was ok. Later that evening and Samantha was drunk, Chris brought Samantha to his room and he started to have sex with her.

Later that evening Samantha was back at her house in her room. Her parent doesn't know what happened that night. She took a shower and went to bed.

Couple of weeks past by and Samantha started feeling things in her stomach. It was a Friday and Samantha bought some pregnancy test, because her friend's Tori and Reagan told her that she did something wrong and it could cause something bad. She was worried if she was pregnant, what would her parents say? She took the test alone. When the results came in it was bad, she was pregnant. Her friends are the only ones to know and she wanted to tell her two sisters', Christina and Abby but she didn't know how they would react and if they would have told there parents.

The next day she and her two friends went to the doctor about the pregnancy issue and the doctor told them that she would take care of the problem and that she won't tell her parents until she has to.

Later on Samantha is going to Chris and talk about what is going on with her and her pregnant body.

**Love Never Hurts**

Episode 2

After Samantha found out that she was pregnant, she went directly to Chris's house. She was scared and mad at the same time. "Why did you get me pregnant?"

"What, you are pregnant? Oh my gosh." Now he was starting to get "worried", he didn't know what his parents would say. "I am so sorry, it is my entire fault." He didn't mean what he said at all.

Samantha went home trying to avoid her mom, Amanda. When she got home her mom was on the couch watch TV. Samantha was walking by trying to be as quiet as can be. "Hey honey, how is your day."

"It was good."

"That's good." Luckily she didn't suspect a thing. Unfortunately she couldn't keep the secret that long. She was thinking once the months go by her stomach is going to get bigger and bigger. She decided to go talk to her best friend Tom.

While Samantha and Tom were talking Tom wanted to ask her a big question. "Will you go out with me?" He doesn't know anything about Samantha being pregnant. "This isn't a good time but for my situation I would like to say yes."

"What situation"

"Please don't tell anyone this, I am pregnant."

"Wow, does your parent know?"

"No and they won't know until later"

"I am still wondering will you go out with me. I don't care if you are going to have a baby, I would take care of it."

"Ok, yes"

Friends know well

Episode 3

Samantha was home thinking about how to tell her parents about her being pregnant. She didn't know how her parents are going to react about the situation. It was late at night and Samantha finally decided to go to bed.

The next while she was on the way to school she was talking to her friend Tori. She was trying to get advice from her. "What should I do, I don't know how they are going to react?"

"You should tell them because they love you and they know what is best for you. I am here for you but at a point if you don't tell them it is going to come back and bite you."

"I know but-"

"You have to. I will be here forever for you but there is only so much I can do, and when the baby does come I will help you take care of it."

"I will tell them when I think is the right time to talk to them."

"Ok" The bell rang for there last class of the day. Samantha and Tori have the same class during the last class of the day.

By the time the bell rang for school to be over Samantha and Tori was on there way to there bus. They talked some more about what to do about telling her parents, but she still decided to wait to ask her parents.

That night Samantha was in her room talking to her sister, Christina. "Hey I need to talk to you about something you can't tell mom or dad, ok?"

"Ok, what is it"

"I made a mistake two months ago and it caused me to be pregnant."

"What, pregnant?"

"Yes I am pregnant."

Thanksgiving Special

November 26

Samantha's mom was preparing the thanksgiving meal for the family. They are going to have turkey, ham, slaw, and more. Samantha was off from school because of Thanksgiving break. .Samantha was in her room doing a project for school when her cell phone rang. It was her sister, Christina. "Hey, do mom and dad know about the baby yet."?

"No I can't tell them right now. It is not the right time."

"You have to tell them."

"Ok, talk to you later I got to finish this project."

After Samantha was done with her project Tori decided to come to visit Samantha. "I have to tell you something, I told my sister that I am pregnant."

"What"

"Yea, I couldn't keep the secret form her, and know I am scared that she is going to tell my parents."

"It will be ok." Tori went back to her house because Samantha and her relatives were about to eat there thanksgiving meal. She had relatives form all over the U.S. One form Michigan, Florida, Texas, and Hawaii. She loved her relatives and cousins.

At last the thanksgiving meal was served and they talked to each other the whole time together. Her Aunt from Hawaii talked to her. "I have a question for you, Sometime next summer would you like to come stay with me for that school year?"

"Oh wow that is a far trip from here." Here mom butted in and said "We will see how she is doing by then."

"Ok" The Thanksgiving meal was over and all the Relatives that lived far were here until tomorrow and the ones who live close left now. Samantha was talking to her Aunt Tammy who lived in Hawaii for a long time about the moving in thing.

"Have you told your Parents Yet?"

Part 1

December 12

Samantha was thinking about the question if he should go to Hawaii for a semester or not with her aunt. If she decided to go it would be next school year and she would have already had her baby if she decides to keep it. She was thinking hardly. While she was thinking Tori came and they were talking. "Have you told your parents about the baby?"

"No and they won't know. I keep telling all of yall that I will tell them when I am ready." Samantha was freaking out she didn't know what to do she was almost starting to show, she was three months pregnant. She couldn't hide this forever.

That evening she was calling Tom. She was just feeling pressure. "What should I do, I can't tell my mom but if I don't they are going to figure it out soon, I am only three months pregnant."

"I can't tell you what to do, it is your decision."

"Thank you." She got off the phone and went to go talk to her parents. She was scared about what is going to happen if she didn't tell her parents.

"Hey mom and dad can I talk to you?"

"Yes, sure."

"I think I am in trouble, and I need to tell you what it is."

"Ok what is it?"

"Mom, dad I am pregnant."

To be continued…

Have you told your parents?

Part 2

December 17

"What" said Samantha's mom and dad. They were confused about what Samantha told them. "Yes mom and dad I am four months pregnant."

"What are you talking about, you can't be you have not had sex."

"Mom, I did and it was my fault I fell for something and now I am pregnant. Please don't be mad at me."

"I can't believe you, why did you do this? I can't be a grandmother and I am only in my thirties." She was started to get mad and she was still confused.

"Mom I didn't want to do and this guy named Chris offered me something and I didn't want to take it but he convinced me nothing was going to happen and he lied to me."

After the big fight between Samantha and her mom things started to calm down. Samantha's mom said she would help raise the baby but Samantha would have to quit a lot of her extra curricular activities. Samantha agreed, and she told her mom about the boy she is dating, Tom.

That evening around Samantha's house was fine and things were settled down. Her mom was going to take Samantha to the doctor for a check up on the baby the next day and she if the doctor can see what gender the baby is going to be.

Everything always workout

December 22

Samantha's mom took her to the doctor today to check on the baby and what gender it would be. Her mom was talking to the doctor. Amanda, Samantha's mom was in joy that she heard that the baby is going to be a boy.

On the way home Samantha and her mom were talking about what is going to happen once the baby comes in four months. " Samantha, you are going to have to take care of it a lot and I will try to take care of it while you are in school but we can talk to your relatives that live near us to take care of the baby for you."

"Mom thank you for everything and I will do all I can to take care of this baby."

"Ok"

Once they arrived home Samantha went straight to the kitchen, she was hungry. She made herself a sandwich and ate it all up in which it looked like in three bites. The baby was making her really hungry. She thought at the moment that being a mother is going to be easy. Then all of a sudden she felt a kick from her stomach. The baby was starting to kick. "Mom, dad the baby is starting to kick. Come feel it, it is weird. I can't believe that this is what it feels like to have a baby. It is painful."

That evening she got in her bed and she slept through out the night but she kept feeling kicks.

Dispute between families

December 29

Samantha announced to all of her relatives that she was going to have a baby and she started feeling kicks. All of her relatives were happy except her aunt Lourie. She was Samantha's mom's sister. She though that a girl can't get pregnant until after she is married and she thought it was the respectful way to do it. Amanda always had a problem with her sister. She was older but she wasn't as rich as Amanda is. Lourie was in a financial crisis and she has been told that she could be living on the streets by the start of the year. The new year began in just three days and Lourie was frustrated, because every time she ask for money from Amanda and she gives it to Lourie she tries to pay it back like she says but she can't.

Lourie was coming to visit the family for a couple of days and to talk to Amanda some important stuff. When she got there she asked Amanda if they can go to a quite room. Once they got there she told Amanda that she is getting kicked out of her house because she can't afford anything. Amanda suggests that she stays with them until Lourie can get back on her feet. Lourie accepted it and Amanda and Samantha took her to the guest bedroom. Once then Samantha was starting to freak out the baby was kicking even harder. She told her mom and dad and Samantha and her mom went to the Hospital. The Nurse said that it was a dud and she will be fine. She isn't due for another two months. After they left the hospital they went straight home and Samantha just wanted to eat and go to bed.

**The Baby is near!**

**Episode 9**

**January 3**

It was a Tuesday afternoon right when school got out for the day. Tori was talking to Samantha as they were on there way home from school. Samantha told Tori about what happened the other day. Tori was shocked, especially because the baby wasn't due for another three months. "The doctor told me that this will keep happening until the baby comes and the doctor gave my teachers a note about the situation."

"How will you know when the right time to go to the hospital is?"

"I guess when my water breaks or something." She was just hoping that it wouldn't happen during school.

Once she got home she asked her mom what is going to happen when the baby is coming. "Samantha, you will not be at school the whole month of when you are supposed to have your baby, ok."

"Ok mom, thank you. I just didn't want any embarrassment, almost everybody knows about me and what happened." She went upstairs and called Tom so she can get her mind off the baby. She just hopes that nothing happens to the baby.

Once she finished talking to Tom on the phone she decided to call her friend Tori. She just felt bad because if the baby dies that is her fault. She was trying everything just to keep the baby and then the baby started kicking again. This time the baby was kicking really hard. She then thought three more months.

Love depends on Trust

Episode 10

Samantha was in her room getting ready for school when she started feeling really hard kicks from her stomach. She was feeling sick also. She talked to her mom about how she doesn't feel good, and how she is feeling really hard kicks from the baby. Her mom told her that she can stay home today. Once she went back to her room she called Tori to tell her that she wasn't going to school today. Tori told her that she will pick up all of her assignments.

Later that day Samantha was watching TV when all of a sudden the baby kicked really hard that she felt like it was coming out so she called her mother what was going on and her mom rushed all the way home from work to take her to the Emergency room. Once she got to the Emergency Room she was stuck in the waiting room for almost an hour and she started hurting even more. Then the doctor came and told her to on back. The doctors checked her out to see what was going on. Samantha told the doctors that the baby has been kicking really hard today. The doctor said that it was a dud again. The baby wasn't due until May, and it was only March. She felt stupid because this now happened two times and hopes it doesn't happen again. She just started to feel sick again hungry and tired.

Once she got home from the doctor's she went and ate some food and then went to bed. She just hopes that she will feel better in the mourning. As she was sleeping Tori came by with Samantha's assignments to drop them off, and she asked about Samantha, but Samantha's mom told her that she was sleeping.


End file.
